Doctor Claw
Dr. George ClawGadget and the Gadgetinis trivia at IMDb.com (in the movie, Sanford ScolexInspector Gadget at IMDb.com) is a partially-seen character who is the main villain in the animated television series Inspector Gadget and the films that followed. Bio He runs a criminal syndicate called "M.A.D.", whose mascot is an evil cat named "MAD Cat" (which he keeps by his side). His hideout is usually in an old castle first seen in the episode "Winter Olympics". Even though his castle was destroyed in "Winter Olympics," it is assumed the M.A.D. agents reconstructed it. However, the location where it was constructed is still unknown; for in the finished series (which were developed significantly from the pilot episode), the camera is always pointing up towards the castle whenever his hideout is shown, meaning that the viewers can't see what kind of place it's located in. It is not uncommon for a thunderstorm to be brewing outside Dr. Claw's castle, obviously for atmospheric effect. Overall, Doctor Claw's character had become even more that of a mystery man by the time the regular series started, as he had also changed his original MADrocket (with a big glass window in the front) to his more well-known versatile black and red vehicle known as the MADmobile (in which the front glass hides his face from any outside observers). The MADmobile could convert into a car, submarine and a jet can also fire rockets, torpedoes and other missiles, giving Dr. Claw the opportunity to move swiftly through most sorts of territories and making him an even bigger threat to his enemies. Dr. Claw's plans would be foiled in every episode, forcing him to flee in his MADmobile while yelling his catch phrase: "I'll get you next time, Gadget!... Next time!" —, or some variation, which was followed by MAD Cat's signature yowl and hiss. (In one episode aired in 1983 Dr. Claw's end line was "Ill be back, Gadget! I'll be back!" - a whole year before Arnold Schwarzenegger immortalized the line in the first Terminator Movie). Even though Dr. Claw has seemingly unlimited resources and riches he still tries to rob large money sums on occasion (probably as means of funding even more of his take-over-the-world plots), and in one episode he teamed up with his Japanese counterpart Waruda to steal all the jewelry in the world with Waruda's weapon the "Fuji Ray". In the spin-off "Gadget and the Gadgetinis", Dr. Claw's hideout is much more out in the open: It's a beachfront mansion with a fancy futuristic design. In this series, he is also given a family. He states that he hates children and doesn't want his nephew William to stay with him. Face Though Dr. Claw's metallic hands and arms are often seen, his face is always just out of shot in the series. The device frequently used to block his face was the back of a chair with the M.A.D. logo on it. This spoofs the cat-stroking James Bond villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld, who was initially only portrayed as forearms and hands, with the rest of the body obscured. (M.A.D. is also a play upon Blofeld's SPECTRE.) Dr. Claw's face was ultimately revealed in sources outside the cartoon series such as licensed action figures and a video game for Super NES, which depicted him as resembling a deranged European nobleman. In the 1999 live-action movie remake, Dr. Claw was fully visible with the appearance of a middle-aged businessman, and portrayed by Rupert Everett, although for a significant portion of the film's opening scenes his face is out of shot in a reference to the cartoon series. He gets his nickname after he lost his left hand and rebuilt it as a mechanical claw. In a magazine at Scolex Industries, he was shown to be originally fat. The direct-to-video sequel released in 2003 portrayed Dr. Claw with a few traits more like his cartoon counterpart, like the fact that his face was never shown. Still, it was obvious that he made no attempt in the film to hide it from anybody, and Dr. Claw of the movie sequel came off as far less threatening and actually a pretty pathetic guy compared to the thundering, powerful villain from the original cartoon series. He did escape in the end of the movie with the classic quote "I'll get you next time, Gadget!"; flying off in a rocket not too dissimilar from his first transport vehicle in the cartoon series' pilot episode, "Winter Olympics"). In the 2003 movie he was played by Tony Martin. Voice In the original series, Frank Welker supplied Dr. Claw's low, ominous voice (and the MAD Cat's). Personal life In the 2000s follow-up cartoon series Gadget and the Gadgetinis, more of Dr. Claw's past was revealed (such as his first name being revealed as George) and the villain was given an extended family, including an equally evil brother, Dr. Thaw, and career-criminal parents - mother Marilyn and father Gordon Claw. As tradition dictated, the faces of Gordon and Thaw were kept hidden. Claw also has a nephew, William "Billy" Thaw, who befriends and has a crush on Penny (to which his Uncle George would not allow). Henchmen In the series, Claw's henchmen are the MAD agents. In Inspector Gadget, Claw's henchmen are Sikes, Kramer, and RoboGadget. In Inspector Gadget 2, Claw's henchmen are McKibble and Brick. Claw's other minions are Jungle Bob, Squintz, and the Ninja. MAD Cat Since the viewers never saw Dr. Claw's face (or his body) in the cartoon series, MAD Cat was another way to reinforce Dr. Claw's emotions. When Dr. Claw was happy, MAD Cat would laugh and snicker along with him, or for him. When Dr. Claw was angry, MAD Cat would follow through with his terrible yowl. Dr. Claw showed great affection for MAD Cat, stroking the sinister feline often. This became a trademark of his on the show (other than his "hands" shtick, though the two are often indistinguishable). However, Dr. Claw was also sometimes an abusive pet owner, and would bully MAD Cat when he perceived the feline as annoying. In an episode that took place in the first season, Dr. Claw was depicted laughing over a triumph, and MAD Cat, in typical "copycat" manner, laughed along with him. Dr. Claw then demanded what the cat was laughing about, adding furiously, "I did all the work!" An episode or two later, Dr. Claw was engaged in tongue-lashing his minions. MAD Cat did the same. Dr. Claw again abused the cat and angrily growled out that he was that one who gave the orders. Sometimes MAD Cat didn't have to do anything at all to inspire punishment, and Dr. Claw's maltreatment was almost casual or even unnoticed and reckless on some level. In more than one episode Dr. Claw would simply slam down his fist, not caring where the cat was in his anger or if his pet would escape in time. (However, in one episode, MAD Cat was ready for him and glued his fist to the desk) Dr. Claw once broke MAD Cat's Inspector Gadget toy bank after Gadget foiled one of Dr. Claw's plots, and MAD Cat cried uncontrollably. In another, he simply caressed the feline's head until it hurt, with MAD Cat's expression betraying discomfort. MAD Cat always forgave Dr. Claw (often by the next scene). MAD Cat seems to understand English well: in Launch Time, MAD Cat takes instructions from Dr. Claw and operates the controls of the Mad Jet (firing a missile). Other media Non-Traditional Appearances Frank Welker reprises his role of Doctor Claw in the Robot Chicken episode "Adoption's an Option." He uses Skynet to take over Inspector Gadget in order to eliminate Penny. At the same time, MAD Cat comes down with the feline leukemia virus (when Doctor Claw gets a call from the vet) and dies. While at MAD Cat's funeral in the post credits, Doctor Claw says to the mourners that he wants to say a few words which happened to be "Next time, Gadget. Next time." Toys The original Inspector Gadget action figure line included a Dr. Claw toy. But there was a sticker covering his face and the only way to see it was to buy the figurine. It was ultimately the same as the depiction used in the video games. Films '' Inspector Gadget Portrayed by Rupert Everett, Dr. Claw (originally Sandford Scolex), kills Dr. Bradford and steals the "foot" of the Gadget programme. Security Officer John Brown chases him and after an exploding Cigar blows Brown up, Scolex's hand is crushed by a bowling ball, that was kept in Brown's car. He makes a prosthetic "Claw" and dubs himself as ''Dr. Claw. He is arrested by Brown (then dubbed Inspector Gadget). ''Inspector Gadget 2 Claw escapes the prison and steals the Ruby of the Indian Maharajah to build up a laser beam that freezes time. He then robs Riverton Bank and keeps Penny as hostage he escapes with time still freezed. Gadget, G2 and Penny finally stop him. However he gets away yelling ''"I'll get you next time Gadget". He was portrayed by Tony Martin. External links * Dr. Claw revealed References Category:Inspector Gadget characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Film characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional terrorists Category:1983 introductions